Spinning of the Bottle
by ShadowDragonElf
Summary: One-Shot The Teen Titans play spin the bottle. What will happen? Read and find out. My first fiction. Please R&R. Thanks. Warning: Kissing, Guys kissing each other. If you don't like that then this isn't the story for you.


**Me: Happy birthday to myself! (And all of you!) That's right it's my B day and I just published this one shot. I don't know why I did it but oh well. I've been reading ff for a long time and I just wanted to try and make a story. This story contains a little BB and Rae romance at the end just so you know. This story has nothing but kissing in it, yes guy and guy, so before you read this you have been warned.**

**Titans all together: Happy Birthday Shadow!**

**Raven: Just get on with it already.**

**Me: OK, shesh.**

**Raven: Happy Birthday by the way.  
Me: Yeah thanks.**

**Raven: Here's your gift. She doesn't own Teen Titans and never will.**

**Me: Oh, yeah like that makes me feel better. Well, lets begin our story.**

It was just an average day for our heroes; they go out and save the day as usual. They got home and did their usual thing; Robin with his stereo, Raven reading her book, and Cyborg and Beastboy playing their video game. Except Starfire, she was wondering what the game was she overheard some girls talking about: Spin the Bottle. She's heard of a lot of Earthling games but never this one. _I wonder if my friends will play with me. Have they even heard of this game of spinning bottles? _"Friends, I have heard of a new game which I would like to play. Would all of you play with me?" She asked joyfully.

"Uh, sure Star," said Robin turning off his stereo.

"Yeah, hold on Starfire let me just kick BB's butt and I'll be right there," Cyborg said confidently.

"Hey!" yelled Beastboy as the game shouted and flashed winner, "Fine! Maybe I'll beat Cyborg at whatever it is were doing."

Starfire slowly flew over to Raven, "Dear Raven, would you like to play too?"

"No." Raven said.

"Please."

"No."

"Please! Please! Please!" Starfire shouted as she got on her knees and closed her eyes.

"Fine! But only so I can get this over with and keep reading!"

They all gathered around and sat in the floor. "Ok, the game we will play is spinning of the bottles everyone!" Starfire shouted with glee. Robin suddenly flipped backwards. Cyborg started giggling, and Raven and Beastboy with their mouths wide open.

"Please tell me this is the truth or dare version?" Raven pleaded.

"I already know how to play truth or dare. Why would I want to play that when we could spin a bottle?" Starfire questioned.

Robin rose up. _Please tell me we don't have a bottle. Please tell me we don't have a bottle. _"Do we even have a bottle?"

Cyborg got up and went to the fridge, "got one right here."

"Yay! So, Cyborg, how do you play this game?" Star asked with her eyes popping out of her head.

"First you have to spin it. Like so." He sat down and gave it a big spin. Their eyes circled the top as it went around each one of them. Slowly it came to a stop, landing on Starfire. "Next, you have to kiss them."

"What?" Starfire shouted.

"Well, if you don't want to play…" Robin quickly got up trying to escape, but Starfire pulled him down just as fast.

"This sounds like a very fun game!" She shouted. Cyborg turned her to face him and kissed her on her lips.

"Your turn to spin, Star." Cyborg said to a Spaced out Starfire. She shook her head and spun the bottle. Round and round it went, where it was going to stop no one knew. It slows down to face none other than Beastboy.

Before he even had a word to say, she grabbed him and smacked his lips against hers. "Next!" She shouted.

"It's BB's turn now Star." Cyborg said to her. He spun the bottle as fast as he could and it landed on Robin.

"Uh… Could I have another try?" Beastboy asked.

"NO!" yelled Star. Robin quickly grabbed BB and pulled him to him, pushing him away as fast as he pulled.

"Ok, my turn." Robin said reaching for the bottle.

"No!" yelled Starfire again, "kiss him again but longer! At least five seconds!"

Robin obeyed, and pulled Beastboy to him once again, holding him there, both boys' eyes were closed, for a lot longer than five seconds. It was more like twenty. He pushed him away again. "There, happy now!" he semi-yelled at Star, while she giggled.

Robin put his hand on the bottle and spun the bottle. Hoping it would land on Starfire, but yet somewhat he was still thinking about that kiss he had just laid on Beastboy's lips. He couldn't stop thinking of it. Finally, he saw the bottle coming to a slow stop, landing on, none other than Raven, the gothic empath. He quickly pushed himself over to her, everything in his body was telling him not to do it, but he fought it anyway.

The kiss wasn't so quickly over with. Once his lips touched hers, the room was filled with her black aura, and Robin couldn't pull away. Finally, once she calmed down she pushed him away, gaining control of her powers again. Raven shook her head, reaching down to spin the bottle. She never wanted that to happen again. The bottle slowed down, starting to face Robin again.

She didn't want that, so she put her black aura underneath the bottle so no one would know and just give it an extra push. The bottle then started to land on Beastboy. _Oh, god. It would have been better if I would have just let it land on Robin._ She wanted to discreetly spin it some more, but it was too late. The bottle stopped and Beastboy was leaning in. She closed her eyes and did it. The same thing happened with Beastboy as it did Robin, but this time more potent and it lasted longer.

Beastboy took his turn and quickly whirled the bottle. He was jumpy about who he got. He didn't want it to be Robin again, that for sure; he thought he might have wanted it to be Raven again. The bottle decided Cyborg. They looked at each other, never wanting to do anything like this again. Quickly doing this and getting it over with, Starfire decided to end the game.

"I'm sorry my friends. It's getting late, and I would like to do the sleeping." Starfire said, "But, you have the fun of continuing this game." They got up with her, all except Beastboy and Raven. Raven with her eyes closed, and BB looking down.

"I think I want to read some more, I'll be in bed in a while. Ok, guys?" Raven said.

"I want a snack, so I'll see you guys tomorrow, good night." Beastboy said.

"Good night." The rest of the team said in unisons.

As they left, it took a few minutes before either of the teens moved. Raven slowly moved her hand to the bottle and spun it one last time. It exactly lands on Beastboy. Her eyes looked up, meeting his. Beastboy did as the bottle told him to do and kissed her again. She smiled, but this time, as soon as he quit she kissed him again enfolding her arms around his waist. They didn't want to leave, but they got up and went their separate ways.

**Me: The end. I hope you liked it. You can flame, praise, or do what ever. I was even thinking about continuing it, but I was unsure. What do you guys think? Leave me a review/flame saying how awesome/sucky it was. Thanks for reading. :)**

**Cyborg: You better say it was good! (Brings out his Cannon Blaster) DO IT!**

**Me and the rest of the titans: Woah! Hold on there Cy.**

**Robin: Put down the Blaster.**

**Me: Ok, before we end this here... (Interuption)**

**Star: Hey! I didn't get to say anything I... (Interuption)**

**BB: Yeah me either I... (Interuption)**

**Me: So that's the real end!**


End file.
